A Marca de Uma Lágrima
by L. Black Lupin
Summary: Dominique nunca se achara boa o bastante, vivia sempre na sombra da irmã perfeita e nem mesmo o melhor dos elogios a comprava. Mas as coisas tendem a mudar.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Fic inspirada no livro de mesmo nome do autor Pedro Bandeira. Não tenho pretensão alguma de ganhar dinheiro com nada disso, os personagens (fora alguns eventuais), o ambiente, feitiços etc. são de propriedade da loira linda e maravilhosa que nos proporcionou a chance de continuar a escrever sobre Hoggy pra acabar com o vazio em nossos peitos. Enfim, vocês entenderam, ela rica lá e eu pobre aqui KKKKKKKKKK

* * *

><p><strong>A Marca De Uma Lágrima<strong>

**Prólogo**

Lá estava a jovem. Mais uma vez descontente, chorosa, mirando seu pior inimigo. Aquele que sempre estava pronto para pisoteá-la em seus piores momentos; era cruel, desumano até, mas demasiado verdadeiro para que discordasse. E era isso que lhe provocava mais agonia, sabia que estava coberto de razão. Ora, o espelho não mente, o que seus olhos castanhos, comuns, veem ali é a realidade. Clara e cristalina. Assim como seus – muitos – defeitos.

– Feia, – murmurava entre soluços e lágrimas – gorda, desprezível, inútil! – O silêncio do cômodo era quebrado por seus gritos, ela clamava por uma solução, queria livrar-se desses pensamentos.

"Mas você não pode mudar isso." Aquela voz maldita continuava suas divagações ferozes, por que não parava? Por quê? Era impossível ter um pouco de paz? "Afinal, quem poderia considerar você, enquanto tem-se Victoire por perto?"

Outro fato sendo jogado na cara contra sua vontade. Quem iria lembrar-se da ordinária Dominique com a deslumbrante irmã perfeita e cheia de classe para fazer-lhe sombra por perto? Era evidente que Vicky tinha tudo que Dominique deveria – por direito – ter, mas por uma devastadora decisão do destino, sequer uma porção da beleza da irmã pôde agraciar a mais nova. Ninguém, fora a segunda herdeira dos Delacour-Weasley, conseguia entender o quão difícil era ser costumeiramente comparada à bela e graciosa Victoire, ou como era viver recebendo olhares cheios de pena por não haver conseguido um terço do que lhe era seu por conveniência.

Onde está o sangue veela para lhe fazer jus? Por Merlin! Até mesmo Louis tinha seu charme, como podia Nick ser tão...

– Dominique? – A voz de sua mãe não passou de um zumbido aos seus ouvidos, não era capaz de dar atenção a outro alguém que não fosse este à sua frente. Céus, com tanta imperfeição no mundo, todas tinham que cair por cima de si? – Filha? Você está aí? – O zumbido foi tornando-se mais claro, droga! Estava perto demais, não podia permitir que a vissem tão frágil como agora.

– Já está de volta, mama? – Perguntou falseando a alegria pelo retorno de Fleur da tarde de compras.

– É claro, sua boba! Desça, tenho coisas para você.

Ah, coisas! Claro... Aquilo tudo que a mãe insiste em comprar em uma tentativa frustrada de fazer a filha do meio ser tão feminina como a família Delacour espera. E era somente por isso que se sentia tão protegida entre os Weasley. Sua avó Molly não escondia o orgulho que tinha da neta, os primos ruivos (alguns castanhos, há de se lembrar) lhe faziam sentir-se querida ao menos uma vez por mês, naquelas divertidas reuniões em família. Quando estava n'A Toca, tudo era quase um conto de fadas como aqueles com os quais os trouxas vivem se iludindo.

Porém não comprava muito os elogios que recebia, tinha a incômoda sensação de serem única e exclusivamente por padecimento, quase como se lessem sua mente acuada, aflita, como se soubessem que ela precisasse de algo que elevasse sua autoestima tão debilitada. Acreditava estar cercada por um mar de mentiras, por uma produção cinematográfica onde Victoire era a protagonista e Nick aquela coadjuvante a qual todos tentavam dar um lugar de mais destaque, embora acabasse no mesmo lugar, sendo ofuscada pela outra.

– Oh meu Merlin! Isso se chama inveja. E a culpa é toda sua! Não podia ser bonzinho comigo também? Quero dizer, beleza interior conta, contudo à primeira vista você não vai enxergar por detrás dos olhos de alguém e ver o conteúdo culto e misterioso que eles escondem...

– Dominique! – Mais uma vez Fleur interrompeu sua distração, a loira recompôs-se e mirou uma última vez seu reflexo no espelho cravejado de conchinhas. A raiva lhe consumiu de tamanha forma que no segundo seguinte somente podiam ser vistos os estilhaços do que antes havia sido um grande e delicado espelho de prata.

– O que são sete anos de azar para quem passou a vida inteira num inferno?

E riu-se, os estilhaços jaziam inertes ao chão, não poderiam lhe afetar mais.

"De que lhe adianta a magia se não pode mudar o que você é, o que se tornou? Você é horrível, menina."

– CALE A BOCA! – E assim ela desceu, sorridente e feliz como se sempre os houvesse sido, a mãe não desconfiara. Se em uma vida inteira nunca descobrira, não seria agora que saberia.

Entretanto Dominique sabia, nunca seria boa o bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hum, devo admitir que não esperava escrever outra longfic tão cedo, e que espero ter criatividade o suficiente para escrevê-la. E, claro, se houvesse algum leitor seria melhor, não gosto de escrever (muito menos de postar) para fantasmas. Sabem, sem reviews, autores não voltam vivos para contar história, e é só isso que peço.

Beijos (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Era noite de primeiro de setembro, e todas as suas aflições e comparações incômodas ficaram em Londres, na plataforma 9 ¾, junto com seus pais e Louis. A garota estava na sua segunda casa, aquela que mais prezava após A Toca. Não podia ser outra senão Hogwarts, obviamente. O enorme castelo de mais de mil anos era tão aconchegante apesar de sua aparência bruta e indelicada, que Dominique perguntava-se por que não podia passar inclusive as férias de verão por ali. Mas professores também devem merecer férias, pensou enquanto imaginava uma cena inusitada de McGonagall e Flitwick tomando sol nas Bahamas.

Havia recém desembarcado das carruagens e aguardava ansiosa pela seleção deste ano, iria descobrir para qual casa seu primo, Albus Severus Potter, iria ser escolhido. Todos apostavam na Grifinória, pois, filho dos pais talentosos que tinha, o pequeno Al não fugiria ao estigma de pertencer à casa dos leões.

– Tomara que ganhemos um Potter para abrilhantar mais ainda nossa casa! – O monitor da Corvinal comentou animado, muitas cabecinhas acenaram em concordância, sem contudo, perder seus interesses na massa de primeiranistas.

– Não seja tolo, Scamander! É um Potter, vai com certeza cair na casa vermelha e dourada.

– É, assim como aquela miniatura de Draco Malfoy vai pra Sonserina. Algumas coisas são óbvias demais, Lorcan.

– Não nos esqueçamos do Severus que ele carrega no nome... – A prima murmurou mais para si própria do que para os colegas corvinais que erguiam as cabeças para enxergar o segundo herdeiro Potter, o mais parecido com seu pai. – E que as aparências enganam.

De fato, Nick não pôde estar mais certa em seu julgamento diferenciado, o trêmulo primo sentou-se no banquinho e ficou vários minutos ouvindo as filosofias cantadas do Chapéu Seletor, a seleção demonstrava estar complicada demais. E então o momento mais esperado chegou, todos se aprumaram ansiosos pra ouvir o veredicto:

– SONSERINA! – Potter levantou-se, depositando o adereço que estava em sua cabeça no banco e caminhou muito nervoso para a mesa de seus novos colegas.

Silêncio. Os estudantes se entreolhavam atônitos, era um acontecimento inédito para eles, assim como para o irmão do recém escolhido, que não conseguia processar onde acabara de ser posto Albus. Como assim um Potter na Sonserina? Porém logo a perplexidade foi substituída pelos entusiasmados aplausos dos novos colegas de casa do pequeno Potter, havia sido uma grande conquista para eles, a prova de que as diferenças entre as casas havia, definitivamente, chegado ao seu fim.

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Daqui a pouco o Malfoy vai cair na Grifinória. – E James fora outro que não pôde estar mais certo, em seguida à escolha da casa de Al, foi a vez do herdeiro dos Malfoys e, como na seleção de seu pai, mal lhe fora tocada a cabeça e a decisão já havia sido tomada:

– GRIFINÓRIA!

– Com licença, eu não quero mais viver nesse mundo! – Ele baixou sua cabeça dramaticamente, tudo estava errado, seu irmão na Sonserina e um Malfoy na Grifinória. Isso não podia estar certo.

– Acalme-se Jay! Ainda temos a Rose. – Sua outra prima, Roxane comentou, aplaudindo o novo primeiranista de sua casa.

– Ela vai para a Corvinal, não se preocupe, Roxy.

Estivera errado nesta ocasião, Rose Weasley havia sido selecionada para sua própria casa, sendo outra que contrariara as demais expectativas. Queriam muito que a filha prodígio de Hermione e Rony vestisse a gravata azul e bronze das águias. Esta noite de escolhas estava demonstrando ser muito surpreendente, quem sabe o que isso não significaria para a escola de magia.

Mais alguns alunos depois, e o banquete começou. As mais deliciosas iguarias inglesas e escocesas enchiam os olhos dos alunos famintos, porém Dominique não conseguia engolir mais do que uma pequena quantidade de bolo de carne. O mínimo que comia já lhe pesava na consciência, imaginava as calorias caminhando por seu corpo, procurando um local para se alojar. Nem mesmo a escola lhe fazia esquecer de si própria, ainda não estava livre.

"Não exagere, quer acordar cinco quilos mais gorda?"

"Não me recordo de tê-la chamado, muito menos de ter pedido sua opinião."

"Pensamos a mesma coisa, você bem sabe."

– Não posso estar em meu juízo perfeito. – Grunhiu, mastigando lentamente a carne, a fim de obter a impressão de ter comido demais.

– Até que enfim concordamos com alguma coisa, Delacour.

– Chase! – Ela se levantou e abraçou o amigo. Chase Kendall era capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória e o havia conhecido por intermédio de James, que tentava loucamente entrar para o time em seu primeiro ano. – Desculpe-me, nem o procurei no trem... Estive ocupada acalmando Rose e Al; Jay não parava de assustá-los com suas teorias loucas sobre Hogwarts.

– Tudo bem, anjinho, eu compreendo. – Ele sorriu, afagando os cabelos ondulados dela. Que mania mais desprezível! – Levando-se em conta que eu me lembro exatamente do aspecto assustado de seu primo ante a seleção.

– E eu não lembro? James é um pestinha, nunca fez uma boa ação por mim.

– Mas sem ele, não teríamos nos conhecido, anjinho.

– Estou falando, ele só traz desgraça na minha vida.

Era verdade, se não fosse pelo primo, Nick jamais teria tido contato com o rapaz. Chase encontrava-se sempre ocupado com algum afazer relacionado a quadribol e, além de tudo, ainda tinham um ano de diferença, o que dificultaria mais alguma aproximação entre eles. O início da debochada amizade começou quando Dominique, não acreditando na infantilidade de James, o encontrou de joelhos em frente ao mais velho, implorando por uma vaga de artilheiro, apanhador e até mesmo de goleiro. Ao perceber de quem se tratava, quase que ela desistiu de intervir, Kendall era um daqueles estudantes que muitos julgavam arrogante pela posição que ocupava na hierarquia de Hogwarts, e isso a amedrontava um pouco.

Mas um simples posto não era motivo de intimidação à moça.

– Olha só quem fala, não é mesmo? Pelo que eu tenho anotado, foi a senhorita quem trocou as primeiras palavras comigo.

– Estava poupando meu primo de uma humilhação e poupando o senhor de uma praguinha pendurada no seu calcanhar até que lhe desse a vaga.

– E a vaga lhe foi dada, só porque ele tem uma prima linda e loira, sabe? – Chase piscou, sem provocar qualquer embaraço na outra, estava acostumada às brincadeiras do amigo.

Por mais que quisesse, jamais acreditaria que as insinuações provocativas do capitão fossem mais do que brincadeiras. E assim era melhor, admitia. Dominique nunca tivera muita certeza do que fazer caso houvesse alguém apaixonado por ela – o que por si era uma ideia ridícula, ninguém em sã consciência, especialmente o tão estimado e popular Chase William Kendall, teria isso na cabeça.

– Foi-se a época em que me arrancava no mínimo um vermelhão na face, Chase. Agora que eu o conheço de perto, sei como funciona a peça, não me deixo levar mais.

– Ah, droga! Estava indo tudo tão bem. Mas escute, hoje não vim com a intenção de lhe seduzir, anjinho! – Nick achava cômico o apelido que recebera do rapaz. Ela podia ser qualquer coisa, menos um anjo. Quem tinha esse posto era, senão outra, Victoire. – Quer dar-me a honra da sua companhia em um tour pelo castelo?

– E seus primeiranistas? – O grifinório, além de tudo, ainda era monitor de sua casa, tinha duas das honras que os alunos de Hogwarts mais desejavam. E eram poucos os que tinham ambas.

– São eles mesmos que vamos conduzir, ou você acha que vou levá-la para um tour de algo que nós dois conhecemos muito bem?

– Não sei, seu juízo é tão perfeito quanto o meu, Kendall. E quanto a Amy? – Perguntou-lhe, mencionando a outra monitora da Grifinória, a qual não gostava muito da presença constante de Nick perto do colega. – Não creio que ela vá ficar muito contente de ter uma intrusa, muito menos de fazer um passeio no enorme castelo quando estão todos cansados da longa viagem.

– Do jeito que fala até parece não querer mais minha companhia, anjinho. – Murmurou falseando ofensa, ela riu mais alto, Chase era realmente inacreditável.

– De fato, não sei como venho perdendo todo meu tempo livre com você.

– A dois, então.

– Desculpe-me?

– Vamos nós dois passear, assim que eu levar os primeiranistas para a torre, nos encontraremos à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Precisa tanto conversar comigo?

– Defina como quiser, eu encaro isso como um passeio entre bons amigos que não dispõem de muito tempo juntos.

– Não dispomos porque existe alguém muito ocupado para passar as férias de verão na singela Toca dos Weasley.

– Ah, não vou porque não quero perdê-la no mar de Weasleys.

– Como se nesse castelo não estivessem todos os descendentes dos ruivos, é claro. – Comentou, vendo Molly e Lucy, suas primas gêmeas, passarem com seus colegas lufanos. E pensar que ainda havia mais primos, fora o próprio irmão mais novo, para serem admitidos na escola.

Acompanhando o olhar astuto da amiga às gêmeas, o outro replicou despreocupado:

– Mas aqui vocês usam uniformes, posso diferenciar.

– É mesmo? Será que até hoje nunca percebeu que eu e Vicky somos as únicas loiras da família? – Embora ela estivesse com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, Chase não deixou de notar o ar divertido que Dominique tinha, seus lábios não conseguiam ficar sem abrirem-se em um pequeno sorriso, especialmente em se tratando de sua presença por perto dela.

– Entre tantas sardas, não consigo ver muito além.

– Contudo vai ter de aprender a diferenciar, vamos nos casar como, se meu próprio marido não consegue distinguir quem é quem?

– Opa, mas até lá eu consigo aprender. É errando que se aprende, se é que pode me entender.

– Você não presta, Kendall. Vá, você tem dez aluninhos e uma va... monitora irritada à sua espera.

– E você me ama mesmo assim. – Replicou convencido, embora já estivesse muito longe, dentre a massa de pequenos grifinórios que o seguiam, não podendo ouvir a resposta de Nick, nem ver seu dedo médio erguido no Salão Principal.

Por azar, McGonagall, ao contrário de Chase, estava muito perto da quartanista.

– Weasley! Mal começou o ano e já quer tirar pontos de sua casa? Francamente, dormitório, agora!

O novo sonserino caminhava atrás de seu monitor ainda assustado e arrependido de ter vindo a Hogwarts, se não fosse tão nervoso, teria seguido o conselho de seu pai e teria escolhido ficar na Grifinória. Era a vergonha da família, o primeiro Potter e Weasley a ficar na casa das serpentes, o silêncio mortal do castelo logo depois da sua seleção não serviu para lhe acalmar, a estupefação dos demais ainda estava gravada em sua mente. Seriam longos sete anos pelos quais devia passar.

"Mas ainda temos Hugo, Louis e Lily, quem sabe..." Pensou, tentando trazer algum conforto para si, apesar de saber que muito dificilmente haveria outro sonserino na família. Ser o filho do meio, era, com certeza, um sinal de azar.

Agora compreendia Dominique e sua pose rebelde.

– Pelo menos você não caiu na casa errada, Nick. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, porém foi o suficiente para uma nova colega sua ouvir. A menininha de onze anos não lhe disse uma palavra, seu abraço já tinha enorme significado.

Talvez, mas só talvez, este não fosse ser de todo um péssimo ano. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primeiro capítulo fresquinho pra vocês (tem realmente alguém aqui? K), confesso que este já estava escrito, então sua atualização foi de fato mais rápida do que normalmente faço, portanto não se assustem se levar uma semana ou mais para haver mais um update. No mais, reviews e façam esta autora insegura feliz! Beijinhos.

**ika chan:** Pois então, como o que eu havia postado era o prólogo, esta é uma longfic que eu pretendo concluir (: Espero que continue acompanhando, e obrigada pela review, beijos.

**Ines Granger Black:** Aaah, muito obrigada *-* Então, ela é assim, pois como Victoire, em sua visão, é um ser perfeito e ela não se sente à altura da irmã. Mesmo tentando aparentar não fazer questão disso, sua família (em especial os Delacour) insiste em fazer comparações e assim ela se sente diminuída, imperfeita. Aí percebemos um leve caso de paranoia, visto que ela passa a ouvir a vozinha maldita em sua cabeça. E aqui está sua continuação, obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando, beijos.


End file.
